


The Four (MCU)

by LokiFanatic



Series: The Immeresed [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-02-09 21:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12896982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiFanatic/pseuds/LokiFanatic
Summary: In 2008, while driving to watch the highly anticipated Iron Man, four girls accidentally crash their car and are flung into the MCU. Sage to Asgard, Rayna to fight in WWII, Tess into deep space, and Harper into the desert with a cocky billionaire. They don't know how to get home, but now suddenly with weird powers, they know they must fight with everything they have to protect their new world.(I do not own any Marvel characters or movies. This is simply for fun.)





	1. Harper Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> (I do not own any Marvel characters or movies. This is simply for fun.)

I was lying on my back, and I was lying on something hard and rough. It felt like sand. 

My eyes were closed and I was scared to open them. However, curiosity got the best of me and I opened my eyes only to quickly close them again after they were attacked by a bright light. I couldn't just walk blind, so I opened them again, blinking rapidly to adjust to the searing light of the sun.

I looked around, confused as to why I was in the desert. Where was the car? Where were my friends? Where was Chicago?!

I scrambled to my feet, wondering what I was going to do. I could keep walking, but what if that direction was away from people? 

Standing around waiting to die obviously wasn't an option, so I'd have to just trust my instincts and hope for the best. I took a shaky step and began walking.

I was still clothed, which was good. Just a plain red shirt, a leather jacket which I tied around my waist due to the heat, my shorts, and my combat boots. 

Worry for my friends overcame me, and for the next several hours I called out for them until my voice gave out. I didn't know what was going on.

I could have been kidnapped possibly, and they dumped me off into the desert while they dumped my friends into a lake or something. The thought terrified me.

Maybe I'm overthinking things. All I know is that I'm not safe here. 

Am I in the Sahara? Egypt?

There are so many deserts in the world and what would I even do if I found civilization? English is the only language I knew, and what if I run into some terrorists? The odds were not looking in my favor.

As I walked, I hoped to see some pyramids over the horizon and hopefully some tourists with a water bottle. 

My prayers were semi-answered when I saw something fly into the sky from a distance. It had a funny shape, and my curiosity turned into horror when I saw that it was a missile, heading straight for my direction. 

I broke out into a run. Maybe they saw me and thought I was a terrorist, and was shooting me because of it.

"Help!" I screamed. "Help!"

I watched the missile as what seemed like sub missiles broke from it and fell downward.

I tried to push my legs faster but I was tired.

I had never walked so much through rough terrain, and I doubted anything on two legs could outrun a missile. 

Someone seemed to see me running and started shouting in alarm, but they knew it, and I knew it.

It was too late.

I felt the impact before I heard it, and I fell to the ground. The cloud of dust and ash came rushing towards me like a tidal wave and I tried to scramble to my feet to run again, to try to escape, but there was no escaping. 

It consumed me in a cloud of darkness and destruction.


	2. Harper Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harper is supposed to be dead, but she's not. How the hell does that happen?

I awoke with my hands and legs tied to a chair, and a gun pointed at my head. My eyes fluttered nervously to the man standing before me.

He was definitely from the Middle East, and he was screaming in some language.

I simply stared him down, pushing my fear to the recesses of my mind. Whatever this was, he wasn't going to intimidate me. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

And trust me, those words were extremely hard to say, especially with him pointing what looked like an machine gun at my temple.

After about ten minutes of the most terrifying moments of my life, a door opened and in stepped two men. One was skinny and scrawny and dirty, and wore glasses. He looked at me with an interested expression.

Oh God, is he gonna do weird experiments on me?

The other man looked Middle Eastern and was bald. He looked at me like I was some sort of meal, which creeped me out even more.

"We are not going to hurt you," The man with the glasses told me. "It defeats the point, really."

I said nothing, just stared at him.

"That man has sworn not lay a hand on you, as long as you tell him how you survived." He said in a soft voice.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion before everything came rushing back to me.

The missile! It should have killed me! I should be dead. I remember the cloud of dust coming towards me and then darkness. It should've killed me but instead it knocked me unconscious?

Good question, how the hell _did_ I survive?

Remembering where I was and that I was in no position to keep them waiting, I cleared my throat, "My name is Harper Jones, and please believe me when I tell you that I don't know. I don't even know what I was doing out there. This whole thing is a mistake. Please let me go."

He stared at me for a second before saying something in a language I didn't understand. The other man gave me a hard look before saying something to the man.

"He wants you to walk with him and Mr. Stark," The man translated.

I blinked, "Mr. Stark? What do you mean?"

"Please, it'll be easier if you don't resist," He said.

Men came forward and cut the ropes binding me.

I slowly rose to my feet, briefly wondering what I could do. If I could survive a missile, surely I could survive some bullets. But if I couldn't, I'm as good as dead. Also, I'm tired. And dehydrated, and my body hurts. What if I try to run and pass out?

Even if I could take some bullets, I don't know anything about this place. I could get lost or run out a door and into the ocean.

I should at least survey my surroundings before---

I felt a sharp jab in my backside and winced. They had hit me with one of their guns. They want me to start walking.

With a sigh, I complied.


	3. Harper Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harper makes a shocking discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I do not own any Marvel characters or movies. This is simply for fun.)

The bag was yanked from my head and I winced at the sharp light that damn near blinded me. I didn't know whether to curse the sun or praise it. 

I looked at the man next to me, and did a double take.

It was Robert Downey, Jr.!

You know, from that Shaggy Dog movie and some other stuff I don't remember the name of! 

"Starstruck?" Asked the translator, and I whipped around to look at him.

"Is that...?" I began.

"Yes...the great Tony Stark," He nodded.

They pushed us to follow the man before us, who was short and chubby and had a beard. However, my mind was on something different entirely. It was dawning on me.

A horrifying realization was dawning on me as we began our descent into their base.

Me and my friends had been driving to see the film Iron Man, and then it went dark. 

Did it...transport me into the movie?

Oh God, how do I get out? Do I have to help him fight the bad guy? What the hell do I do?

I found myself staring at him with wide eyes as we walked. He looked at me like I was insane, and I probably was. Suddenly we stopped, and the bearded man said something.

The man wearing the glasses spoke, "He wants to know what you two think."

"I think you got a lot of my weapons," said...should I call him Mr. Stark or Mr. Downey, Jr? To hell with it, I'll call him Stark. 

The bearded man yelled something in...Arabic, I guess? 

"He says they have everything you need to build the Jericho missile," translated Glasses. "He wants you to make a list of materials." The bearded man yelled again. "He wants you to start work immediately. When you're done, he will set you free."

"What does he want with me?" I cut in.

He translated my question to the man, who answered in his own language. 

"He wants to test your durability. See how you survived that missile."

Mr. Stark gave me a funny look.

"And then?" I asked.

Glasses relayed my question to the bearded man before translating, "He'll set you free."

Mr. Stark shook the bearded man's hand. "No, he won't."

"No, he won't," Glasses agreed.

The bearded man smiled at us.


	4. Harper Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harper and Glasses have a heart to heart talk.

The next few weeks were torture.

They wanted to test my durability, and they had. They would set me on fire, shoot me several times, pour hot magma on me, and have me mauled by dogs.

It all hurt like hell but it never _hurt_ me.

They set me on fire, but I never burned. They shot me but the bullets never passed through my body. The dogs' teeth popped out from trying to bite me. 

If this a goddamn movie then why do I feel all this pain?

When they tried taking blood samples, the needle broke. They kept asking me questions in a language I didn't understand, and when I tried answering, they brought in Glasses to translate.

This time when he came in, he seemed different. Hopeful.

"Good morning Harper," he said with a smile.

"It's morning?" I asked.

I had been in this one room, being taken from this steel cell to a hospital, or another dark hole where they'd torture me.

"Mmhmm," he nodded. "How are you?"

"What kind of question is that?" I snapped. "I'm trapped here in this room with people I don't know and they torture me every day!"

"But it never kills you," He said. "Your skin is too thick to pierce. Impossibly thick."

I sighed, "A month ago I cut my foot by stepping on some glass. How is that even possible?"

"You tell me, you were the one wandering around the desert."

I glared at him and looked down at my thumbs, which I was twiddling. "I already told you that I don't remember how I got there." I couldn't exactly say that I came from the real world where this was all a movie.

I could only hope that my friends were still in the real world and not here. Possibly in the desert. If they were they were dead. The thought made me wince reflexively, and Glasses seemed to notice, furrowing his eyebrows in concern.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"No," I admitted. "Are you?"

He looked at me thoughtfully, "You wish to leave, don't you?"

I scoffed, "What do you think?"

"Me and Mr. Stark, we are...planning..." He whispered.

I raised an eyebrow, "Planning what?"

"An escape. He won't let me see the plans yet but I want you to go when that time comes."

I thought to myself for a moment, "Tell me about him. Mr. Stark."

Glasses chuckled, "He's a good man."

"Did he really build that missile?" I asked. I still got shivers remembering it coming down at me. The tsunami of ash coming my way and devouring me.

"His father was a great inventor," Glasses went on. "So is he. They are both visionaries."

"They sell weapons?" I asked.

Glasses grinned, "The best weapons."

"They must've kidnapped him," I said. "Taken him from his house or something."

"No, he was out there in the desert showing off the Jericho missile. The Ten Rings saw, they liked, and attacked."

"What's that thing in his chest?" I asked.

I had seen Mr. Stark a few times and had seen a glowing white circle in the middle of his chest.

"An electromagnet to keep the shrapnel from his heart," Glasses explained.

My eyes widened, "Why not take all the shrapnel out?"

"We got out what we could," he answered. "Right now it's all that's keeping him alive."

"If this guy is barely alive then how can we trust him to get us out of here alive?" I asked. "Why do you trust him?"

Glasses seemed to think about his answer, "My name is Ho Yinsen. I had a family. They were killed by local terrorists. I have been here a good while, Harper. All I dream is leaving, rejoining civilization. Tony Stark is a genius, and he will get us out of here. I trust him with my life. I have no choice. If you cannot trust him, then trust me, and if you cannot trust me, then you will die here. Maybe not from the torture but from old age, because they will not let you go. Not now. Not ever. This prison will become your tomb."

His words pierced my heart like a knife and I felt my eyes water.

"What can I do to help?"


	5. Harper Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's happening, omg it's HAPPENING!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any Marvel characters or movies. This is simply for fun.

The plan so far, was to wait. Was it a plan I liked? No. Was it a plan I had to deal with? Yes. 

It didn't help that Mr. Stark didn't want to tell me what was going on. We communicated through Yinsen, and every time I delivered a message to Stark, Hinsen would either return with a sarcastic remark or an ominous warning.

Hinsen did tell me that Stark was building a weapon, and my first concern was that he was building another Jericho missile, but he quickly shut those concerns down. Whatever Stark built, my job was to be ready and bulletproof. 

"How will I know when it's happening?" I asked Yinsen.

"You'll know," He said nervously. "When you do, run like hell to where we are. You might have to take some pain."

"I'm more than ready for it," I almost laughed. Almost.

The terrorists had stopped hurting me, and were now training me. For hours at a time I shot at a target and were handed knives, trained by a skilled assassin.

Many times I was tempted to start shooting and make a run for it, but I couldn't leave Stark and Yinsen. 

Besides, the thought of going haywire terrified me. I still didn't even know where I was, and would probably dehydrate in the desert, or they would send a missile worse than Jericho to take me out, and was I strong enough to survive that?

I really didn't want to find out. 

The uneasy pit that was always in my stomach worsened when I heard gunshots. Shouting, yelling, and I knew.

The men watching me ran to the door and I slowly stood. It was now or never, and I sure as hell wasn't missing my chance to get the hell out of here. 

 I was in the middle of target practice and I aimed my gun at my handler, shooting him in the head. The men shouted and began shooting at me. Pain ran over my body but I still aimed the gun and took them all out. My legs broke off in a run towards the door, which after unlocking, I bust out of.

Elation filled my body. For the first time I had left the room of my own accord, of my own free will. Sometimes I wondered if the only reason they could keep me there is because they knew I feared them.

I slapped myself hard across the face. I can't think about that now...I have to find Mr. Stark and Yinsen and get the hell out of here. If I was lucky...maybe I could find my friends. I didn't want to think about them possibly dying out in the desert.

I heard an explosion and immediately knew that they were over there doing something...hopefully something not too stupid. I crept over there, shooting who I could in the arm or leg. I tried not to aim for the head. I didn't want to kill them, and the fact that I did back in the training room haunted me.

Slap.

I can't think about that. I can't think about being guilty or sad, I need to think about being angry, which I can use to get the hell out of here.

In fact, I didn't really need to wait for Mr. Stark and Yinsen to catch up. I could ditch them and keep it moving, but I wasn't that far gone where I thought abandoning them wasn't wrong.

Turning the hallway, advanced down the hallway. I could hear shouting and gunshots, and hoped that they weren't killing Yinsen and Stark in the room and I was wasting my time. As I advance I tipped over a body and when I looked down, I nearly dropped my gun at who laid there.

Yinsen, his body littered with bullets. 

I could only stare down at him with wide eyes, shocked out of my own mind. He had been so kind to me, so caring and there had been times where I was nothing but mean and standoffish. All he wanted was to escape and now he'd never have that chance.

Getting down on one knee, I closed his still open eyes, my own watering. 

My grip on the gun tightened, and I stormed down the hallway with intent to kill, when I noticed the terrorists running towards me...but not out of malice...but of fear. They were running away from something else. I could hear it...metallic footsteps coming this way. 

When they saw me loose they hesitated...reaching for their guns but not exactly grabbing for them. I didn't hesitate. 

I aimed, I shot, and I didn't miss.

I didn't lower my gun, waiting for whatever was coming to come so I could see what it was. It couldn't hurt me...nothing could. As it came down the hallway I saw that it was some sort of robot. It looked at me, then at the dead people surrounding me. It didn't attack...meaning that...it recognized me?

Still, I took an uneasy step back, finger still on the trigger, "Stark?" I asked wearily.

"Harper," a voice replied. 

He spoke English so yep...that was him.

"Is this the plan?" I demanded. "Dress up as Voltron and hope that gets us out of here? Did you send Yinsen out there to die?!" I knew it wasn't smart but I could feel my voice raising. "If you had just told me the plan that could've been ME out there getting shot at because I'm the only one who can take bullets without dying! But no...big smart billionaire had to go about it alone. Tell me, how well has that worked out for you so far?"

He stared back at me, "Yinsen was my friend. He was trying to buy me time to suit up. He died for a reason, so that we could get free and go and live the rest of our lives. Now you can hate me all you want for failing to protect him...but you can't hate me more than I hate myself for it. But I'm gonna honor his death and I'm gonna get you the hell out of here. I need your help, alright? Are you with me?"

I hadn't really had a conversation with Mr. Stark before, so how sincere his words sounded surprised me. 

I nodded, "Let's get the hell out of here."

"For Yinsen," We said in unison.

 

 

 


	6. Harper Part 6

Tony had told me to stay behind him, which I wasn't 100% sure of due to my status as being damn near invincible, but due to  _his_ status as wearing a metal suit that was almost as invincible as me, I did as told without argument. We moved inside the cave, a path of light getting wider and brighter as we made our way to a clearing. 

Most definitely more soldiers and more battle awaited us, and despite our dire chances, I couldn't help but feel giddy and grateful. 

For the first time, we were out of our cages of our own volition, and it's not like we were getting our asses handed to us. We were  _winning._ Sure I got a bullet in the arm and in the face a few times and it hurt like the dickens, causing me to stumble or fall, but I always got back up. 

By now we had gone too far, and I wasn't going to let anything stop me. 

I just hoped that if it came down to it, I wouldn't have to abandon Stark. If I made it far enough, stole a car or something, maybe I could find a military base, plead my case and send them out here to get him. Or I could stay and send him off. I had the best chance of survival, but maybe that made me tougher than him, and he needed the extra hand holding in order to get out of this terrible situation in one piece.

My mind involuntarily flashed back to Yinsen, on the ground dead, but I shoved those thoughts away. I would mourn him later. Right now I'd be disrespecting his memory if I dwelled on it and allowed myself to be recaptured. 

It actually gave me solace that his actor was probably alive in the real world. 

But still...I missed his gentleness and calming me down whenever I felt like I was getting a panic attack, or letting me know that Stark's plan would follow through. I had actually hoped we could all walk out of here forever, but...maybe victory requires sacrifice.

"Harper?" Tony's voice, ripe with adrenaline and desperation ripped me out of my thoughts. "You ready?" He was whispering, his fists clenched with anticipation.

"Are you?" I countered nervously, because I was afraid of my own answer.

He didn't look back at me, he just stared ahead at the promise of freedom beyond that cave opening. 

"Go big or go home, right?"

"Yeah," I almost could've smiled. "Let's go home."

I heard what could've been a scoff behind his metal mask, and that gave me some comfort. 

We then started towards a fight that would make or break us.


End file.
